The Eighth Day of Hanukkah
by The Convergence
Summary: For Adri: For each day of Hanukkah, Felicity finds a surprise downstairs!


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Adri  
 **Character:** Felicity Smoak  
 **Other Characters Used:** Oliver Queen  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Romance  
 **Message to your person:** Happy Christmas Adri! I hope you have a wonderful day with lots of happy things :)

* * *

 **The Eighth Day of Hanukkah**

 _For each day of Hanukkah, Felicity finds a surprise downstairs!_

* * *

The fact that Felicity Smoak had had to already remind Oliver about Christmas around 17 times in the last week had not given her much hope that he would remember any other holiday this year. It wasn't as if she could blame him for that either, the Convergence world gave very little indication of time passing as if they were trapped in their own little timeless bubble. With the ever looming threat of Hunter Zoloman in the world, Oliver's distraction was understandable, so she left them to it.

The first day of Hanukkah dawned when Oliver gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and had disappeared out of the room in his Arrow garb, heading out into the cold presumably to do some training. Felicity dragged herself out of bed and wandered down the stairs in her dressing gown, sleepily searching for the coffee pot with her eyes half closed.

As she drank her coffee, and vaguely became aware of the rest of the room, she noticed something slightly out of place sat on their kitchen counter. A few more sips of coffee, as the room became slightly clearer, Felicity could see the menorah sat there. One candle was lit, and the flame flickered in the glow of the morning sun. Next to it sat a small box with a note that read, " _Happy Hanukkah, save some for me?"_ She recognised Oliver's handwriting immediately of course, and a smile played on her lips as she opened the box and ate all but one of the freshly made jelly doughnuts (or Sufganiyah) for her breakfast that morning.

When Oliver came home a few hours later after having been training with Barry, he was seemingly nonchalant about if, all but a faint blush on his cheeks as she kissed his cheek and split the last one with him that evening.

Oliver wasn't in bed next to her that next morning, though he hadn't left the house – just had conveniently stepped into the shower as Felicity wandered down the stairs to be greeted with 2 candles lit and yet another box of treats specifically for her.

And that continued for the remainder of the rest of the days of Hanukkah, Felicity would wake up to no Oliver and small gifts and treats alongside the lit candles. It warmed her heart to know that Oliver had remembered each day though she was curious as to why he wasn't sticking around after each of the presents. He didn't seem interested either when she tried to thank him.

On the eighth day of Hanukkah, Felicity woke once more to find Oliver not in the bed again. Curious to see what he had left out for her that morning, she quickly ran down the stairs and almost tripped straight into Oliver's arms. He was leaning against the counter tugging her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"Good morning," he muttered, a warm smile across his lips.

"Morning," she replied, winding her arms around his neck and stealing another quick kiss.

"I thought we could light the candles together today. Or I can do it, and you can watch. Seeing as we are in the kitchen."

"I'm not going to burn the kitchen by lighting a menorah,"

They both chuckled, as Oliver took the matches and lit each one slowly, allowing Felicity to say the different blessings needed. Once they were finished, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, he then took out another box, a smaller one and handed it to her. She quickly unwrapped it to reveal a delicate gold ring, moulded into the shape of a golden arrow that wrapped snuggly around her middle finger. Oliver picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Now you have something to remember me by, just in case I end up stuck in a cave with Barry and Hunter again."

"As if I needed something to remember you by," Felicity said, cupping his cheek. Oliver shrugged, giving her another small smile.

"Happy Hanukkah Felicity,"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
